


you can have the moon and still be jealous of the stars that gaze at it

by geminiboys (thegreatmoon)



Series: ⭒ requests ⭒ [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Moon Taeil, Breeding, Canon Compliant, Creampie, Established Relationship, Jealousy, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Sex, Praise Kink, Strength Kink, Teasing, Top Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:35:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24381403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatmoon/pseuds/geminiboys
Summary: jaehyun gets jealous of taeil’s wandering eyes
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Moon Taeil
Series: ⭒ requests ⭒ [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1804114
Comments: 14
Kudos: 170





	you can have the moon and still be jealous of the stars that gaze at it

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first request made by someone who isn’t my friend!!!! it means so much bc someone put this much trust in me based on my actual work ): hope everyone enjoys~

Award show performances were frantic, especially after performances. Everyone moved around in the dressing room, clothes splattered everywhere and there was no sense of personal space. It was so much happening at the same time that many things were lost in the moment.

Even so, as Jaehyun unbuttoned his shirt, he found Taeil’s eyes focused on his torso while Taeil himself was out of touch with reality. A smug smile spread through Jaehyun’s lips.

“Hey, Hyung, what are you looking at?” he said teasingly, waking Taeil from his daydream.

Taeil blinked cutely, his mouth gaping and showing his teeth. He looked at Jaehyun for a second before quickly diverting his eyes and blushing, turning his attention to the undone buttons on his shirt. Jaehyun felt his ego getting slightly bigger and put on his clothes with a smirk.

Johnny, who had just put on his pants, started to unbutton his shirt. Jaehyun didn’t mind, but Johnny’s commentary picked his attention.

“Like what you see, Hyung?” he teased Taeil with a wink.

Taeil’s eyes widened and he turned around, mumbling, “Ah, what’s up with you two today…”

He walked to wait outside of the dressing room to meet with Jungwoo. Jaehyun followed him and grabbed his butt when passing by, causing Taeil to push him playfully.

The rest of the night they spend clapping and watching performances. Jaehyun, however, couldn’t stop staring at his boyfriend, completely bewitched by him. He had glitter on his bright tomato hair, but that wasn’t the reason why he shone. His eyes glowed in the night and so did his smile as Johnny whispered jokes into his ear.

Jaehyun tried not to be jealous, but it was hard. Most of the time he could brush it off. He was confident in himself and knew Taeil loved him. In public their relationship was a little bit different since he couldn’t stand close to Taeil without making his attraction obvious what meant there was a silent rule: he wasn’t to sit or talk to his boyfriend when under the public eye. Instead, Taeil was to be adored by his other dongsaengs, Johnny, Donghyuck, Jungwoo,the list went on… Anyone that wasn’t Jaehyun.

Still he could allow himself to stare and adore him from afar. Watch him bite his already chapped and dry lips, his eyes dart on stage, him simply zoning out in his own world from time to time. It warmed Jaehyun’s heart and when Taeil’s eyes gained focus to find Jaehyun looking at him from across the table, the two shared a secretive smile.

Finally, after accepting the prize, the show was over and they were driven home. Johnny pulled Taeil close and so Jaehyun and his boyfriend ended up going in separate cars.

They arrived at the dorm and Jungwoo, as it was usual for him, ran to the showers. Jaehyun pulled Taeil by his waist.

“Taeilie-ah, come here,” he murmured in his smooth voice, guiding his boyfriend to his room. After Taeil was inside, Jaehyun locked the door. Jungwoo could sleep in Yuta’s bedroom, they used to be roommates anyways.

Taeil stood waiting for Jaehyun, a little confused but quiet. Jaehyun walked towards him.

“You looked really gorgeous today, you know that, hm?” Jaehyun spoke softly while placing his hands on Taeil’s hips and bringing him closer. “What wasn’t so pretty was the way you looked so dazed by Johnny’s abs. Ain’t I good enough?” Jaehyun frowned and slipped his hand under Taeil’s shirt to caress his curves. Taeil shook his head and tried to speak, but Jaehyun interrupted him. “You’re my precious thing, Illie,” he said, coming closer to whisper in his ear, “and I don’t like to share.”

Jaehyun grabbed Taeil’s chin to turn his face so their lips would meet. Their kiss started ferociously from the start, Jaehyun actively devouring Taeil’s lips, the lips he had watched being bitten that entire night while there was nothing he could do.

He pulled Taeil close with the hand that was still on his waist, tightening his grip on his skin. Taeil whined into his mouth while touching Jaehyun’s nape and holding him by his hair.

He quickly pulled back from the kiss. “I didn’t mean it, Jaehyunie…” he said in a murmur. His lips were starting to become swollen and were glistening with saliva.

Taeil was the image of innocence, how could Jaehyun hold anything against him? Jaehyun gently caressed his apple cheeks, finger brushing through Taeil’s subtle scar.

“You can make up for me, what do you think?” he asked gently in his deep voice. Taeil nodded eagerly. Most of the time, the members would describe Taeil as someone lenient that followed his own pace. It made Jaehyun even prouder to think he could make that sweet Hyung even more lenient, ready to please him whenever he asked. “Get on your knees, pretty,” he requested.

Taeil kneeled down, head facing Jaehyun’s pants. He licked his lips, sucking the saliva over it, and looked up to find Jaehyun’s eyes. At his nod, Taeil received the permission he needed and unzipped his pants. Jaehyun was wearing blue underwear and the bulge of his half-hard cock was visible.

Taeil had a small half-smile as he palmed the erection.

“This is all your fault, who told you to be so sexy,” Jaehyun blamed Taeil and the older lowered down the underwear and his length sprang free. “You should suck,” Jaehyun commanded.

Jaehyun was big in many ways. He had big arms from lifting weights, he was a good ten centimeters taller than Taeil and his chest was almost the size of a medium closet. However, the best way he was big, was his dick. It was just _right_ , nicely curved, long, and thick. Taeil’s mouth watered just looking at it half-hard. He loved sucking it and feeling it become hard inside his mouth.

He licked it first, to then engulf the head inside his mouth. Taeil looked at Jae while feeling the slit with his tongue. He began bobbing his head up and down the length, slowly feeling it enlarging and hardening. He sometimes took a break to breathe and a mix of saliva and pre-come wetted his face and torso. He’d then suck Jaehyun’s dick again. It was fully hard at that moment and Taeil felt its veins with his tongue. He’d roll his eyes in pleasure but he was too focused on locking eyes with Jaehyun.

“God. So pretty around my cock,” Jae said and it seemed to fuel Taeil to suck him harder, almost choking on his length. Jaehyun chuckled and grabbed his boyfriend by his orange hair.

He started guiding Taeil’s head up and down his cock. Taeil relaxed his mouth so he could take more of Jae. He felt his boyfriend’s dick reaching the end of his throat. Jaehyun kept him locked there for a few seconds, Taeil’s nose touching his pubes, and released him. Taeil whined into his cock and the vibration made Jaehyun’s length twitch inside his mouth. Taeil almost wished Jae would come on his face but knew he was only being eager.

When Jaehyun deemed it enough, he delicately took Taeil from his cock and pulled him up so they’d kiss again, feeling his own pre-come on his boyfriend’s mouth. Jaehyun looked at Taeil, who had glassy eyes already and a dumb smile spread on his lips. Taeil was simply adorable, especially wrecked like this.

Jaehyun manhandled Taeil, took off his own shirt, and placed him on the bed, caging him with his arms. Taeil’s eyes widened at the sight of his bare torso and he started palming Jaehyun’s muscles. It began with his biceps and Jaehyun flexed them to show off, which earned him a small muffled moan from Taeil. He then started to stroke his chest, hands going through Jae’s nipples but unfortunately the younger wasn’t sensitive there. His hands slipped to Jaehyun’s abs, Taeil bit his lips while feeling the hard belly against his hand. He was in his own world, happy to feel Jaehyun’s muscles for the rest of the night.

Jaehyun couldn’t help smiling smugly as he teased Taeil. “Like it, Illie?”

The question snapped Taeil back to reality. He blinked as he was reminded of his hard cock inside his pants and Jaehyun’s erection rubbing against his own. Suddenly, he felt like the room was too hot and he had too many clothes on. However, feeling Jaehyun’s abs was still too good for him to stop.

“J-just touch me, Jaehyunie,” he begged, hands going up and down his boyfriend’s torso.

Jaehyun nodded and got up, making Taeil lose his touch. The older instantly whined his complaint.

“Calm down, precious, I’m getting lube and condoms. Strip down for me while I’m at it.”

Taeil obediently took off his socks, pants, shirt, and boxers. He was naked on the bed, his erection painfully hard but he didn’t dare touch it. Jaehyun grabbed the lube and as he was getting the condoms, Taeil whimpered out a protest.

“No condom,” he asked and Jaehyun looked at him with an eyebrow raised. Taeil gulped and decided to be more polite. “Please, Jae,” he begged, eyes almost teary.

Jaehyun slowly put the condom down and made his way to bed again. There was a smirk on his lips. “Wanna be filled, precious? Wanna feel my come?” he asked, caging Taeil with his arms again. He coated his fingers with lube and approached Taeil’s ear to whisper, “Want me to breed you?” just as he inserted the first finger in Taeil’s hole.

Taeil gasped at the sudden and unannounced intrusion. He grew used to it quickly but he still cursed when Jaehyun began to circle his rim before inserting the finger deeper. Jae would alternate between circling and inserting, till he thought Taeil was loose enough to add another lubed finger inside.

“I don’t fuck you enough if you’re so tight,” he muttered as he started scissoring him with his fingers. Taeil whined and squirmed, once almost closing his legs but Jaehyun didn’t let him, keeping his legs wide open for him. He looked so pretty, labored breaths leaving his mouth, occasionally biting his bottom lip, pre-come in his eyelashes. Jaehyun could only think how lucky he was that he got to call Taeil his boyfriend as he inserted a third finger.

The whine that Taeil let out this time was loud and Jaehyun was sure their dormmates must have heard it. He didn’t mind. He liked showing Taeil off and he especially liked showing off how amazing he could make Taeil feel. He curled his fingers inside his boyfriend and he let out a moan. Jaehyun fucked him with his fingers for a few minutes, adjusting inside while making sure his rim was loose enough so his cock would fit.

Taeil had started pinching and teasing his own nipples. They were hard and dark brown against his skin. Jaehyun thrust his fingers inside one more time before halting his moves.

“Are you ready, baby?” he asked, removing his fingers upon Taeil’s eager nod.

Jaehyun took off his pants and boxers and lowered himself to lick Taeil’s earlobe before murmuring, “Why don’t you ride me a little?”

He laid next to Taeil on the bed and Taeil sat on top of him. Their erections touched and the older whined. He lifted himself up and Jaehyun aligned his cock to his hole. Taeil had his hands on Jae’s chest as he was slowly sinking on his cock, starting by its head and then the rest of its length.

Jaehyun bottomed out inside him, feeling his balls touching Taeil’s plump ass. He made sure to grab that ass while Taeil still adjusted to Jaehyun inside him. Both were panting and Jaehyun couldn’t help but think how small his boyfriend looked over him, it was almost as if Jaehyun was fucking a doll. A doll with a cute soft tummy, hard brown nipples, messy orange hair, chapped lips, and, most of all, hazy eyes.

“Fuck, Jae…” he breathed out, lifting himself a little to adjust and feeling Jaehyun twitch inside him. His eyes opened wide before he sat down again and bottomed out. His eyes went wide to then become hazy. “So big inside me,” he mumbled, mind foggy while he clenched his ass.

Jaehyun’s grip on Taeil’s ass intensified, there would probably be some marks the next day, and Taeil nodded. He started fucking himself on Jaehyun’s cock, wiggling his hips to show off his plump ass just like Jae liked it. Jaehyun gave his butt a small slap and Taeil smiled but kept focusing on riding Jaehyun. His hands palmed Jaehyun’s chest while he used his body for pressure and he made sure to clench his hole from time to time. He fucked himself slowly, gaining speed with the help of Jaehyun’s hands on his waist. He was indeed a doll, bouncing up and down Jaehyun’s cock, taking as much as he could, mouth open in an eternal silent moan and eyes completely zoned out. His tanned skin glowed under the lights and with sweat dripping down his forehead.

“You’re doing so great,” Jaehyun said, making Taeil moan loudly. His boyfriend loved to please. “You’re simply gorgeous like this, made to take my cock.”

He doubted any other cock could make Taeil feel as good as he was feeling now. Jaehyun knew he messed Taeil up and he loved it. He bucked his hips up, meeting Taeil’s bouncing and finally hitting Taeil’s prostate by the loud curse that left Taeil’s lips. Jaehyun kept at it, not caring that the position was uncomfortable. Taeil squirmed on top of him, no longer having the strength to hold himself up and falling on Jaehyun’s chest instead, letting himself be fucked while he could only move his hips to meet Jaehyun’s thrusts.

Jaehyun held him tightly and manhandled him once again. Taeil was under him now and Jaehyun spread his legs nicely and Taeil wrapped them around Jaehyun’s waist. Everything he did just screamed of wanting Jaehyun to go deeper and harder on him.

Jaehyun started thrusting into him and leaned over. Taeil placed his hands on Jaehyun’s back, feeling his muscles flexing as Jae pounded inside him, and scratching it anytime Jaehyun reached too deep. Jaehyun began to fasten his pace, fucking Taeil harder and deeper against the mattress and listening to his whines getting louder and higher.

“God, Jae,” Taeil whined, his breaths leaving his mouth loudly. He scratched Jaehyun’s back further. “I-If you keep it up I might come.”

Just as the sentence slipped out of his lips, Jaehyun severely slowed down the thrusts inside of Taeil. He began fucking him lazily, never quite reaching his prostate, only brushing through it with an unstable pace.

“Jae,” Taeil spoke in a begging tone that made Jaehyun halt his movements.

Jaehyun tried removing his cock from inside Taeil, but the older used all of his strength to keep his legs wrapped around Jae. He looked desperate, eyes shining and pout in his lips.

Jaehyun brushed his thumb across Taeil’s apple cheek. “Maybe I should make you beg a little… You did make me jealous after all…” he murmured teasingly.

Taeil’s nostrils enlarged in anger of being denied his orgasm, just as he was so close. It was typical of Jaehyun. His boyfriend was sweet, treated and worshiped him as if he was a god on earth and whenever he looked at him, Taeil could feel the love from his eyes. Yet, he was still a smug little shit sometimes. He enjoyed seeing Taeil drool and beg for him for a… more than normal amount of time. In the end he would indulge Taeil, he always did, but Taeil wanted to come really badly.

He clenched his hole to see if he’d get any reaction out of Jaehyun. His boyfriend was unfazed, his smile growing bigger seeing Taeil so desperate for him. Taeil huffed, growing impatient.

“Should I go downstairs and ask for Johnny’s help then?” he asked innocently, unwrapping his legs from around Jaehyun.

“Fuck no,” Jaehyun shot back, keeping Taeil on his place. He started thrusting inside again at a slow pace. “You’re mine, precious, only I can make you come like this. You just love my cock.”

He gained speed again, Jaehyun going as deep as before and even faster. Taeil’s mind was fuzzy, all he could feel was Jaehyun’s cock dragging inside his walls and his own cock brushing against Jaehyun’s abs. He didn’t even have any power in him to wrap his arms or legs around his boyfriend, he only laid down and took what was being given to him.

“Y-yeah,” he moaned out, mouth glistening of his own saliva.

“Say it,” Jaehyun commanded after a particularly rough thrust.

Taeil blinked, trying to find in his mind how to speak again when all he wanted was to come. He started speaking shakily. “I’m yours and-Ah,” he stopped and let out an animalistic growl when Jaehyun kept hitting his prostate. “I love your cock!”

“So gorgeous, so precious,” Jaehyun murmured, kissing Taeil’s neck gently compared to his harsh thrusts and unrelenting pace.

“I’m gonna come Jae,” Taeil announced, feeling his cock was about to burst.

“Want some help, baby?” Jaehyun asked kindly even if he didn’t stop thrusting. Fuck, Taeil had the best boyfriend in the world. Jaehyun would make a pillow prince out of him if Taeil asked.

Taeil shook his head, however. He wanted to come from Jaehyun’s cock alone, feel it inside his ass clouding his senses until there was nothing for him to do except orgasm with a loud moan. And that was exactly what he did, whining Jae’s name and coming on his abs. His tired cock twitched after he was milked dry by the drag in his hole.

His mind got even hazier than before, he could barely feel Jaehyun above him, still thrusting inside. His orgasm had almost blacked him out, disconnected even from his body. When he returned back to reality, blinking cutely, he immediately felt oversensitivity from Jae’s thrusts.

“Just a little more and I’ll be coming too, babe,” Jaehyun excused himself but Taeil didn’t mind the slight pain. Making Jae come inside him was worth it and he made sure to clench his hole tight.

Jaehyun moaned and let out a curse. Taeil began to caress his back and whisper words of encouragement, saying how good Jaehyun fucked him, how no one made him come as he did, how he was so good in bed. Jaehyun thrusts fastened and Taeil knew he was close.

“God, so tight—“ he said after a particular hard clench from Taeil. “Gonna breed you full of my come,” Jaehyun promised, his cock twitching one last time.

“Please, fill me with your come,” Taeil begged, teary-eyed. “ _Please_ ,” he was so desperate, Jaehyun felt it in his dick.

His thrust slowed down and that was when Taeil knew. He came, painting Taeil’s walls with white. Taeil moaned, feeling Jaehyun’s seed inside and biting his own bottom lip to not curse so loudly.

Jaehyun enjoyed his high panting. When he was done, he took his cock from Taeil’s hole and watched with a smirk his come leaking out of his boyfriend’s plump ass. Taeil playfully kicked him and Jaehyun climbed back to bed. He didn’t have time to say anything, Taeil was already eating his own come from Jaehyun’s abs and licking his lips.

“Fuck, Taeilie, want me to get hard again?” Jaehyun asked, pulling him by his hair. There was still some come on the corner of Taeil’s fucked out smile.

“Not if you’re gonna tease me during sex again!” he replied with a pout. The come was still there. Jaehyun removed it with a finger and licked it himself.

“Sorry, precious, couldn’t help it,” Jaehyun apologized, high suddenly gone and a feeling of guilt curling on his stomach.

“I know… It’s sorta cute,” Taeil murmured, sitting on Jaehyun’s lap and placing his head on his shoulder. He nuzzled against his neck. Jaehyun was warm and Taeil felt safe around his arms.

“I feel bad for being so possessive though… Jealousy isn’t a nice feeling,” Jaehyun murmured, his voice showing a lack of energy that saddened Taeil.

He pulled back from Jaehyun’s shoulder to look him in the eye. “There is nothing such as bad or good feelings. What matters is what you do with your jealousy,” he said seriously, trying to find Jaehyun’s eyes even if he avoided looking at his boyfriend. “You’ve never made me feel guilty about hanging out with the other boys, you’ve never tried to forbid me from doing anything… All your possessiveness does is make you a little more feral during sex. So, I love it,” he concluded with a cheeky smile and kissing Jaehyun’s cute dimple. Jae was holding back his smile at this point.

“Well, I love you,” he said, putting his arms around Taeil and pulling him closer on his lap.

“That I knew already, Jaehyunie!”

The two showered together, Jaehyun making sure he cleaned Taeil’s hole entirely, as the good boyfriend he was, and Taeil sometimes stealing shy kisses as they dried themselves. They made sure to drink water and ignored Yuta’s nasty comments on how loud Taeil had been getting lately, but couldn’t help but laugh at Mark’s embarrassed state. Jungwoo had kindly decided to sleep on Taeil’s bed, giving Jaehyun and Taeil some privacy for the night. Taeil slept with Jaehyun’s lazy hand stroking his waist and Jaehyun’s last thought before blacking out was how good Taeil’s smelled.

**Author's Note:**

> i write taeil pairing fics, hyuckil text aus and i accept requests~~  
> [nsfw twt](https://twitter.com/GEMlNlBOYS)  
> [cc](https://curiouscat.me/ahegaohyuckil)  
> [carrd](https://scarletmoon.carrd.co/)  
>    
> xx
> 
> xx  
> sol


End file.
